pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaiju War
|image = |beginning = August 10, 2013 |end = January 12, 2025 |place = San Francisco Sacramento Oakland Manila Cabo San Lucas Sydney Vancouver, Canada Hong Kong Tokyo Russia Los Angeles San Diego San Jose Anchorage Pacific Ocean(Breach) |outcome = Pan Pacific Defense Corps victory: *Destruction of the Breach and the Kaiju manufacturing facility |belligerent = Pan Pacific Defense Corps Kaiju(Precursors) |commanders = Stacker Pentecost(PPDC Marshal) Dustin Kreiger(Sectary-General) |strength = Over 30 Jaegers deployed Unknown number of Kaiju |casualties = Luna Pentecost (Royal Air Force) Yeye Choi (civilian) Angela Hansen (civilian) Unknown number of Rangers Stacker Pentecost Sasha Kaidonovsky Aleksis Kaidonovsky Wei triplets Chuck Hansen Yancy Becket Millions of civilians Unknown number of Kaiju and Precursors }} The Kaiju War (also known as Human-Kaiju War) was the first conflict between mankind and a race of alien creatures known as Precursors, fought between the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and the Kaiju from August 10, 2013@TravisBeacham July, 28, 2013 to January 12, 2025. The war concluded when the last two Jaegers, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka assaulted the Breach with a thermonuclear bomb and Gipsy Danger’s nuclear reactor, destroying the connection between the Earth and the Anteverse. History The morning of August 10, 2013''Pacific Rim'Pacific Rim: Tales From Year ZeroAccording to ''Tales From Year Zero the attack on San Francisco takes place August 10th, 2013, the city of San Francisco experienced a 7.1 earthquake prior to the emergence of Trespasser. The creature rose from the San Francisco Bay and attacked the Golden Gate Bridge; following the partial collapse of the bridge, the United States Military and the Royal Air Force joined forces in an attempt to kill the creature. Their weapons proved completely ineffective against the massive creature. The Trespasser marched straight through San Francisco, cutting a three-mile-wide path of destruction through the city, and then entered the neighboring cities of Sacramento and Oakland. Over the span of six days, thousands were killed in the conflict as it gained further ground into Oakland. The military eventually resorted to using three nuclear missiles to kill Trespasser, in which the third proved to be the final strike that killed it.Prologue News clippings 2014 - 2015 The devastation in California's three cities, initially thought to be an anomaly, was later visited in the Philippines six months later in the city of Manila. The events of California were likely repeated in Manila, the Kaiju’s (Codename: Hundun) death ending with the use of nuclear weaponry. Another attack occurred in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico; the corpse of the creature (codename "Kaiceph") after its death was later removed from the city and shipped elsewhere on an aircraft carrier. Months later, another Kaiju attack occurred in the city of Sydney, Australia. The creature was given the name “Scissure”. The Australian Army fought Scissure over the span of three days; they were able to lure the creature away from the city into an isolated location and killed it with a nuclear weapon. Sometime afterward, another Kaiju attacks elsewhere. Realizing that the attacks from the creatures would continue, a conference is held in Seoul, South Korea on September 15, 2014. A question posed by Stacker Pentecost, a mere liaison at the time of the conference, on what to do about the creatures attacking encouraged Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld to propose his idea for a mech he called the “Jaeger”; a machine piloted by a human being. Trespasser Aftermath As Trespasser’s attack occurred prior to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. creation, the latter organization was unable to determine its category class from its corpse.@TravisBeacham, July 18, 2013'''Travis Beacham: @Tekk999 They aren't sure about Trespasser. It was before the category system, and the nuke that killed it badly damaged its remains. In the aftermath of the attack, the creatures were given the name "Kaiju" and an emergency system alerting the populace to incoming attacks from Kaiju within their vicinity. The Kaiju attacks proved to also have a profound economic effect. Coastal property value plummeted, and most shipping lanes were closed, consequently devastating trade and the economies of numerous countries. Riots broke out around the world, calling for action against the monsters. Jaeger Program Setting aside their differences for a time, the United Nations created the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. They decide to pool their financial resources into funding what would become known as the “Jaeger Program”. However, they were still skeptical of the program’s success and the expenses required to build the first Prototype Jaeger proved costly enough that they weren’t willing to give Schoenfeld and his partner, Caitlin Lightcap, the funds to build any more than the prototype’s arm. It would take Stacker Pentecost’s willingness to test Lightcap’s Pons system in order to prove the Jaeger would be a viable risk to take financially. December 1, 2014, the PPDC Proving Ground was established and the construction of the Brawler Yukon was underway. Two months later, January 30, 2015, United States Military personnel were the first to test the Brawler Yukon with the Pons. However, the first demo with the Jaeger proved that controlling the machine would be too much for a single person to handle. Though Lightcap and Schoenfeld fear that the next demo will end the program. However, on February 18, 2015, the next demo proves successful when Lightcap successfully manages to bridge her mind with the next test pilot, Sergio D'onofrio. Convinced by the results of the test, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. began production on the first Jaegers, the Mark-1s. Over six Mark-1 Jaegers were produced in 2015 in the span of fourteen months. Each Jaeger was assigned to over nine locations, all of them the nearest to the coastline of their respective countries. Brawler Yukon, piloted by Lightcap and D'onofrio, proved the Jaeger's ability to combat the Kaiju when it killed Karloff when it emerged from the breach in April of 2015. After the launch of Tacit RoninMark-1 Jaegers, the Defense Corps. began hiring pilots July 24, 2015.Great Britain Air CommandFrench Document Concurrently, the Jaeger Academy was established, allowing all whom wanted to join the Defense Corps. to train for various positions required, including becoming a Ranger and Jaeger pilot. The first Shatterdome, the headquarters of the Defense Corps., was constructed in Hong Kong on the southern end of Tsing Yi Island where Horizon Brave was later stationed after its construction on Kodiak Island. 2016 The following year saw the construction of over five more Shatterdomes in Lima, Anchorage and Vladivostok, Russia. The Defense Corps. began working on the development of the Mark-2 series Jaegers, such as Diablo Intercept, Puma Real, Solar Prophet and Eden Assassin. In 2016, the Kaiju Onibaba attacked Tokyo; the destruction of the city resulted in the loss of thousands, including the parents of Mako Mori. Coyote Tango, a Mark-1 Jaeger, was assisted by the military in the fight against the Kaiju until its pilots, Tamsin Sevier and Stacker Pentecost, were forced to take it on by themselves. The death of the Kaiju at the hands of the Jaeger followed the construction of a Shatterdome in Tokyo, December 15, 2016. At another point in time, the Kaiju Reckoner attacked Hong Kong.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters It was presumably killed in a military assault or a Jaeger. Another Jaeger, Lucky Seven, fought and killed a Kaiju in the Victoria Harbour. Breach Assault The Pan Pacific Defense Corps made several attempts to attack the origin point of the Kaiju, the Breach. All attacks are said to have "bounced off" the Breach, never making impact with the actual entrance itself. 2017 In 2017, the production of the Mark-3 Jaegers begins with Gipsy DangerGipsy Danger Blueprints and Matador Fury@Travis Beacham Twitter in the span of three months. Three more Shatterdomes are built in Sydney, Los Angeles and Panama City. Several months after Los Angeles' Shatterdome is constructed, the Kaiju Yamarashi attacks the city; in response, the Defense Corps. deploys Yancy and Raleigh Becket in the Gipsy Danger into the city where they fight and kill the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization 2018 - 2019: Success The Jaeger Program reached the peak of its success; Jaeger pilots were revered as "rock stars", making their public appearances on television. The frequency of Kaiju attacks fell into common place with the likes of natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes. Merchandising of both Jaegers and Kaiju lent to the financial support of the Jaeger Program and the overall trivialization of the situation. May 20, 2018 saw Puerto San José, Guatemala attacked by a Kaiju of an unknown category; Gipsy Danger is deployed into the city and killed the Kaiju. Three months later, the Mark-4 Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon is the next Jaeger produced in Hong Kong.Crimson Typhoon Blueprints July, 22, 2019, Gipsy Danger is sent into San Diego to battle the Kaiju Clawhook. Four months afterward, the first Mark-5 series Jaeger, Striker Eureka is constructed in Sydney.Striker Eureka Blueprints The end of 2019, December 16, saw the emergence of a Category IV Kaiju attack Manila. The Kaiju's strength necessitates the need for three Jaegers (Horizon Brave, Lucky Seven, and Gipsy Danger) in order to kill it. It was the belief that the steady record of defeats against the Kaiju verses their losses, would win the Defense Corps the war against the underwater invaders. The Defense Corps, however, is unaware of the pattern formed in the fights with the Kaiju. The last six years of combat was the Precursors' means of testing and weakening the defenses of mankind. 2020 - 2024: Retaliation The turn of the tide began February 29, 2020. The largest category III Kaiju recorded, Knifehead, emerged from the breach to attack the coastline of Anchorage. Gipsy Danger is deployed to fight the Kaiju; however, its pilots underestimate the strength of the Kaiju. Yancy Becket is killed during the process of the battle; his younger brother, Raleigh is forced to combat the Kaiju on his own without the assistance of another pilot. Though victorious, Gipsy Danger is severely damaged and its pilot is injured from the stress of the combat itself. A year later, Oblivion Bay, a graveyard for retired, damaged and destroyed Jaegers, is established in Oakland; Gipsy Danger is taken to San Francisco to solidify its retirement from battle. In the aftermath of the Anchorage attack, Jaegers are steadily overpowered by Kaiju, who've adapted to the strategies, strengths and weaknesses of the Jaegers. Over twenty six of the thirty Jaegers produced are destroyed in combat and retired to Oblivion Bay. The cost of the Jaeger Program is considered too much for the United Nations to continue supporting. The massive losses to the Defense Corps. results in the subsequent closure of seven Shatterdomes over the course of 2024. The financial cutbacks to the Program are put to use in building the Anti-Kaiju Wall, a last ditch effort to defend the Pacific Rim and the rest of the world from the continued Kaiju attacks. By 2024 approximately 12 Jaegers remained in service. This was further reduced to only 4 when an unprecedented 14 Kaiju attacks destroyed 8 Jaegers. The surviving Jaegers, Cherno Alpha, Gipsy Danger, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka, are moved to the last Shatterdome in Hong Kong. 2025 A year later, Hong Kong's Shatterdome is the only Defense Corps base active. Despite Pentecost's arguments to maintain the Jaeger Program, the United Nations refuse and give him eight months' worth of funding to keep the Shatterdome open. Three of the four remaining Jaegers, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Gipsy Danger --- the latter after being removed from Oblivion Bay --- are relocated to Hong Kong. January 1, 2025 Prior, Striker Eureka was decommissioned in Sydney when a Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore, attacked the city. Mutavore smashes through the wall and enters the city. Its civilians are given no chance to evacuate the area as Striker Eureka enters the fray and battles the Kaiju. Mutavore is the Jaeger's tenth kill; its death incites worldwide riots in regards to wisdom of shutting down the Jaeger Program when the Wall is proven ineffective against the Kaiju. January 2, 2025 Striker Eureka is relocated to Hong Kong. Disregarding the UN's support, Pentecost moves to plan a final assault against the breach to stop the Kaiju once and for all. The final four Jaegers would enter the Pacific Ocean, three acting as back up for Striker Eureka who would carry a thermonuclear bomb into the breach and destroy it. January 8, 2025 Complications for Pentecost's mission arise when PPDC Scientist, Newton Geiszler Drifts with the brain of a Kaiju in the K-Science Lab, attracting the presence of two Category IV Kaiju, Otachi and Leatherback, to Hong Kong. In the battle against the two Kaiju, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon are destroyed; Striker Eureka and the Shatterdome are taken out of commission. Gipsy Danger, piloted by Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, is deployed and takes on both Leatherback and Otachi. The Mark-3 Jaeger is successful in defeating both after a grueling battle. January 12, 2025 Two Category IV Kaiju, Scunner and Raiju, emerge from the breach and move to defend it from the oncoming assult from Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka, who've been deployed into the Pacific Ocean. The death of Otachi reveals that she was pregnant. However, the newborn dies soon after escaping the womb, strangling itself with its umbilical cord.Newton and his partner, Hermann Gottlieb, use his makeshift Pons System to drift with the newborn's brain and discover that Pentecost's plan cannot succeed without the use of Kaiju DNA, which is the only way to enter the breach to destroy it. On the bottom of the ocean floor, Raiju is killed shortly after tearing the arm from Gipsy Danger's body. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger are severely damaged in the battle against Scunner and the first recorded Category V Kaiju; Slattern. As the payload is unable to be deployed directly into the breach, Striker Eureka manually detonates the thermonuclear bomb in a last ditch effort to kill the last two Kaiju in order for Gipsy Danger to enter the breach using Raiju's corpse. The detonation of the bomb kills Scunner, and wounds Slattern. Gipsy, seeing Slattern wounded but not dead, ditches Raiju's body and tackles the Kaiju into the breach. However Slattern damages the Jaeger and cuts the oxygen to Mako's Drivesuit before it is killed. Raleigh and Mako are able to escape the breach before Gipsy Danger's detonation after Raleigh sets the Jaeger on self-detonate. The destruction of the breach is confirmed by both pilots once they're on the surface. Herc Hansen, now a PPDC Marshall in the aftermath of Pentecost's death, relays the news to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, ordering the War Clock to be stopped. Gallery Kaiju Attack Aftermath 01.jpg Prologue Kaiju Aftermath.jpg Kaiju Attack SF Aftermath 01.jpg |Aftermath of Trespasser's attack on the Golden Gate Bridge Prologue Broken Wall.jpg|A smashed wall featuring Kaiju graiffiti and banners Karloff.JPG File:Art-aa-map.jpg|Unofficial Map of Kaiju attacks Attacks and Deployments.jpg|Kaiju attacks and Jaeger deployments Notes References }} Category:Timeline Category:Kaiju